Benthic Scream
by Yatzstar
Summary: Driven deep underground by his former brother Vahlok, Miraak attempts to shout him away, but neither of the two dragon priests are prepared for what happens next. A short fic inspired by cut content from the Dragonborn DLC, wherein the Unrelenting Force shout is twisted into a scream for Hermaeus Mora.


**A/N: I wrote this all in one sitting and didn't proofread at all, so apologies for any grammar/spelling errors.**

For days the battle raged, shaking the island of Solstheim to its roots. The dragons poured forth their mighty voices, flames and frost devouring everything they touched as the scaled creatures rushed overhead.

At first, the dov had laughed when one of their own Priests had turned against them. Gifted in magic as this mortal may be, he was still just that—mortal. A rash, egotistical mortal who declared himself _dovah-kiin_ at that, the dragons scoffed to themselves. Was there no end to mortal arrogance?

Then suddenly, the _dov_ shouted, and found their voices echoed back at them.

The lords of the sky watched in horror as four of their kin—Dominate-Enlightenment, Ancient-Dominance, Sorcerer-Day-Mind, and Phantom-Word-Servant, found their very souls bent to the will of this mortal who had dared to take the name of _dovah_ for himself. Ripped screaming from the sky and plunged into servitude, the four dragons were bound by command to their former servant. For several heartbeats, the _dov_ were speechless.

Then they spilled forth the _Thu'um._

Mortal structures on the surface crumbled like chaff before the onslaught, but like a rat retreating to its hole, the blasphemous priest cloistered himself beneath the earth, where he knew no dovah would dare step into a place hidden from the freedom of the sky. And so after him, the _dov_ sent another priest, this one loyal without question.

The caverns shook with the shockwaves of magic, scorchmarks and sizzling stone scattered throughout the tunnels as the priest Vahlok drove his prey deeper and deeper in. Bound by oath to his _dovah_ masters, Vahlok still pleaded with his brother priest, even as he sought to subdue him.

"Stop this foolhardy rebellion, Miraak!" The elder priest deflected a bolt of lightning from his former ally as he spoke, his words slightly muffled by his mask. "Surrender now, and perhaps _thuri_ Alduin will be merciful."

In response, Miraak just barked a mocking laugh. His mask might have been similar to Vahlok's once, but now it was twisted horribly, as though the outer edges had been gripped in powerful hands and pulled, until the mask was but a mutated shell of its former self.

"I have no need of Alduin now!" Miraak sneered, defiant even as Vahlok drove him backward. "I can use his own greatest weapon against him! How mighty will the _dov_ be, when even their own voices are turned against them to bend them to my will!"

"You cannot trust him, this—this _Rokthurdez!"_ Vahlok insisted. "You are seduced by his false promises; you submit to his will without knowing what he demands in return!"

"Fool! I submit to no one!"

They had entered the deepest section of the caves now. Despite his confidence, Miraak was being driven back. Then Vahlok saw what lay behind his foe, and his heart dropped.

That book. That hideous book.

With a roar of fury, the elder dragon priest swung his staff. It hooked Miraak's own, the object now just as twisted as its owner's mask, wrenching it from Miraak's grasp and sending it spinning into some dark corner, far out of reach.

Unarmed, Miraak's confidence began to wane. He backed up, but hit the shelf before he had gone two steps. Vahlok advanced, flames rippling from his staff's head. Miraak clenched his fists, braced himself, and inhaled.

 _"Fus—"_

As soon as the word left his mouth, Miraak knew something was wrong. The _Thu'um_ boiled up his throat, but with it was—something else. He clutched at his throat, trying to stifle himself, but he could not. His gut heaved, and his mouth opened wider than should have been possible as whatever his desperation had spawned erupted forth in an eldritch wail.

 _"MOR…AH!"_

Vahlok just managed to glimpse the pages of that awful book flying open before his vision was obscured by tentacles. Slimy, dark, lashing tentacles. They vomited forth from Miraak's mouth, striking at Vahlok like a thousand venomous snakes and driving him back. The priest was no fool—he quickly cast a cloak of flames about himself, which the horrible appendages surrounded on all sides, but did not pass.

Through a gap in the flames, Vahlok spotted Miraak. From within the pages of that book, more tentacles had burst forth, wrapping around his fellow priest like so many restraining arms. The fallen priest struggled wildly, clawing at the grotesque things, but they would not loosen.

"Brother!" He wailed in desperation, _"Zeymahi,_ help me!"

His love for his former kin overriding his orders, Vahlok slammed the butt of his staff into the stone floor, and it fractured. Clawing its way forth from the depths of Oblivion, the atronach spilled flame in all directions as it emerged, a blast of scorching heat driving back even the tentacles momentarily.

"Miraak!" Vahlok cried, reaching for his brother's outstretched hand, but he was too late. The ensnared priest was lifted bodily from the floor and yanked savagely backward into the pages of the open book, which upon receiving its prey snapped shut like the jaws of a steel trap.

The tentacles surrounding Vahlok and his summons dissolved into shadow, leaving the stunned priest breathing heavily, alone in the silence of the ruins.

* * *

"Ah, _mid aari_ Vahlok. Has the traitor been dealt with?"

Vahlok squinted as he emerged into the sunlight of Solstheim once more. Perched on the ruins of the temple above him was a massive reptilian shape, which peered down at the priest through sky-blue eyes that glittered with ambition, with cruelty. Still trembling from what he had just witnessed, Vahlok cleared his throat before speaking.

"It is done," He said firmly, trying to reassure himself as much as the dragon above. "Miraak _mahlaan._ He will not trouble us again."

The spikes on the dragon's green-gray head flared proudly at this. _"Pruzah sod!"_ He boomed out. _"Thuri_ Alduin will be most pleased. I will return to _Keizaal_ at once to tell him. As for you, _amativ,_ faithful servant! Subdue this land of Solstheim, and rule it for the _dov_ where Allegiance-Guide would not."

With those words, the dragon spread mighty wings and lifted from the ruins, roaring a farewell before winging away to the southwest. Vahlok watched him go, his mind still fixed on what he had witnessed. One thing, he knew, was an absolute certainly: Solstheim had not seen the last of the First Dragonborn.

 **A/N: If anyone's interested, the names of the dragons Miraak takes are the ones he has in-game. Relonikiv _(Dominate-Enlightenment)_ , Kruziikrel _(Ancient-Dominance)_ , Krosulhah _(Sorcerer-Day-Mind)_ , and Sahrotaar _(Phantom-Word-Servant_ OR _Mighty-Servant)._**

 **Allegiance-Guide = What Miraak's name translates to**

 ** _Thuri_ = My lord**  
 ** _Rokthurdez_ = Word-Overlord-Fate, a name I made up for Herma-Mora**  
 ** _Zeymahi_ = My brother**  
 ** _Mid aar_ i = My loyal servant  
 _Miraak mahlaan_ = Miraak (has) fallen**  
 ** _Pruzah sod_ = (A) good deed**  
 ** _Keizaal_ = Skyrim**  
 ** _Amativ_ = Onward**


End file.
